Electronic circuits and systems often include a comparison circuit. An example of a comparison circuit is comparator. A comparator is used to compare two voltages at inputs to the circuit. The output of a comparator changes state based on the comparison; typically to indicate which voltage is larger. Comparators are useful to detect an event using an electronic circuit. The performance of a comparator can be limited by the operating parameters of devices that make up the comparator. For example, transistors internal to a comparator can prevent the comparator from operating from the low voltage supply to the high voltage supply (e.g., rail-to-rail) due to operating limitations of the transistors.